


Day 4: Determination

by Rea444



Series: RayEmma Week 2019 (Subiéndolo aquí desde mi Wattpad) [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea444/pseuds/Rea444
Summary: Parte 4 de la colección de Drabbles que hice el año pasado por la RayEmma Week.
Relationships: Emma & Ray (The Promised Neverland), Emma/Ray (The Promised Neverland), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Hayato & Ray (The Promised Neverland)
Series: RayEmma Week 2019 (Subiéndolo aquí desde mi Wattpad) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008999
Kudos: 4





	Day 4: Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Por si las dudas:
> 
> Frisk=Emma
> 
> Sans=Ray
> 
> Chara=Norman
> 
> Toriel=Isabella
> 
> Papyrus=Hayato

=TPN x Undertale=

Reseteo tras reseteo, Ray vivía con un miedo. En alguno de ellos, Emma haría una ruta genocida, estaba convencido. Por más que pudiera parecer amable y buena con todos, la curiosidad podía volver loca a las personas. “¿Qué pasaría si hago/digo esto?” Los millones de posibilidades y resultados. “¿Cómo se movería el mundo si actúo de esta manera?” pudiera ser otro pensamiento que cruzase su cabeza. Sabía que en muchos otros universos alternativos todo había acabado mal gracias a ideas similares.

Era mejor no pensar en eso. En esta línea temporal debería cumplir el mismo rol de siempre: el tipo buena-onda que no para de molestar a la humana. Y allí estaba. En la entrada de las ruinas, esperando a que la niña humana saliera con sus típicos ojos chinos, su cabello naranja y su determinación inagotable.

La vio salir y como era habitual, le pidió que lo saludara cerca del puente. Pero esta vez, la humana no se volteó. Ray se sorprendió ante este cambio de patrón, aun así, continuó esperando por ella. Al cabo de unos segundos, Emma comenzó a temblar. Esto preocupó al pelinegro, quien, al voltearla, notó las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y las cenizas de monstruo en sus manos.

\- R-Ray… ¿qué he hecho? –

Los ojos de la chica estaban abiertos de par en par, los cuales nunca habían sido vistos por el chico. Eran un par de orbes azules y supo de inmediato a quién se debían.

_“Norman”_

\- Escuchaba una voz… - continuó la humana- …una voz dulce que me decía que hacer y yo… yo solo… obedecía…- el arrepentimiento era evidente en su tono

\- ¿Qué pasó con la señora de las ruinas? – su voz temía la respuesta

La niña calló al suelo llorando, el monstruo del abrigo azul se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¡¡Ray, perdón!! ¡Yo… a mamá Isabella…! ¡N-no fue mi intención...! -

Mientras el pelinegro intentaba calmar a Emma, pudo percibir una presencia a sus espaldas. Un niño de cabellos blancos y ojos azules como el cielo lo observaba con una sonrisa y con mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Emma, estará bajo mi control. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para eliminar a todos los monstruos. – pudo escucharle decir.

\- ¡Nunca! Yo la protegeré. En cada ruta, la guiaré a nuestro final pacifista, donde todos seamos felices y donde nuestros sueños se hacen realidad. –

\- Me pregunto si dirás lo mismo si alguna vez llega a matar a Hayato. – con una expresión maliciosa y sombría, la figura desapareció

\- No te preocupes, Emma. Tú solo debes mantenerte firme, seguir hacia adelante, como siempre haces. – se separó un poco del abrazo para brindarle esa alegre sonrisa reconfortante que él sabe dar mejor que nadie

*Ver a la persona que amas tanto apoyarte con tal intensidad, te llena de DETERMINACIÓN.


End file.
